


Clean up your mess

by Aeris444



Series: Regrets [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nobility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: “Arthur, you’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever met in my life and I went to Cambridge.”





	Clean up your mess

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. I'm happy to finally coming back with something here!

“Arthur, you’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever met in my life and I went to Cambridge.”

  


“Thanks Gwaine.” Arthur answered, not lifting his eyes from the report he was reading.

  


“Arthur… You’re making the biggest mistake of your life!”

  


“I didn’t expect you to understand. You’ve never quite followed the ready-made path.”

  


“No, because being part of the nobility is not an excuse to be a coward!”

  


Arthur finally looked at his best friend.

  


“I knew it would have to end. Merlin knew it too.”

  


“And yet you stayed with him for nearly three years! Don’t you think the guy had hopes in the end?”

  


“He shouldn’t have had. I told him.”

  


“Yes… And you told him you loved him!” Gwaine couldn’t help but raise his voice. He didn’t care if anyone heard.

  


“I loved him. Still love him…”

  


“But not enough to call that bullshit off?”

  


“Gwaine,”Arthur sighed,”Marrying Elena is what’s expected from me. It’s my duty. I’m the son of the Duke of Kent. I have to marry a noble girl and carry on the lineage.”

  


Gwaine knew Arthur would have an answer for everything if they continued in that way so he changed his tactic.

  


“Do you know Merlin hadn’t left his flat in four days… And without Gwen he probably wouldn’t have eaten neither.”

  


“Don’t make it more difficult.” Arthur took his head in his hands, shoulders slumped.

  


“So you admit it’s difficult?”

  


“Of course it is! If I had had the choice, I would have been with Merlin right now!”

  


“You had the choice…” Gwaine tried one last time.

  


“No…”

  


“You know you’ll regret it one day? And it will be too late. You will be married, with children running in the perfect backyard of your perfect mansion. But you won’t be happy, Arthur.”

  


“Stop it…”

  


“Yes. And I’m leaving. I’m going to see Merlin. I’m going to take care of him, to be there for him. And he’ll know that not all the noblemen have such a cold heart as yours.”

  


“I…”

  


“No, Arthur… I don’t want to hear another excuse. I’ll try to repair what you’ve broken and, if along that way, Merlin learns to love again, I’ll not step back for you this time.”

  


Arthur knew all too well what Gwaine was referring to.

  


***

Three years before

  


“Hey Arthur! Have you seen that guy there?” Gwaine shouted so to be heard above the pounding sound of the club.

  


“Which one?”

  


“Black hair, blue eyes and cheekbones to die for.”

  


Arthur finally spotted him and froze. The guy was handsome in his own way and the way he moved his body was mesmerising.

  


“Ok, I’m going to…” Gwaine started but Arthur took his arm and stopped him.

  


“I need him.”

  


“Wow… ok…”

  


***

  


“I was the idiot back then,” Gwaine said. “If I got a second chance, I’ll not let it pass.”

  


Arthur sighed and looked at his friend.

  


“I have no right to tell you not to do it and… Merlin deserves to be happy.”

  


Gwaine smiled.It was like receiving Arthur’s blessing and whatever may happen with Merlin, it would be easier like that.

  


“Thanks… I’ll let you work now. See you.”

  


“Bye.”

  


Gwaine left, leaving Arthur alone.

  


Slowly he opened the first drawer of his desk and took the picture that was hidden under a book.

  


Merlin and him, smiling. Their first picture together during a date at a sushi restaurant where Merlin had finally given up teaching Arthur how to use chopsticks. 

  
Gwaine was right. He was an idiot. And he couldn’t do anything about it.


End file.
